


Always

by Tweetyviolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competent DA, Competent Harry Potter, F/M, Harry has a plan, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetyviolet/pseuds/Tweetyviolet
Summary: When Mrs Weasley tries to keep Ginny in the RoR she looks to Harry. What if he said 'yes' instead of 'no? What if they had a plan with the DA? One-shot.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, the initial two quotes are taken from J. K Rowling's work. Enjoy!

**Assume that he's already found the Horcrux in the RoR ******

********

****

*"You can't do this. Everyone under-age will have to leave, it's only right."  
*"I can't go home!"Ginny shouted, angry tears sparkling in her eyes.... Her eyes met Harry's for the first time.

**Harry's POV: ******

********

********

She looked at me, several strands of red hair framing her freckled face and chocolate eyes. I glanced at Mrs Weasley and the rest of the brothers. They wouldn't understand why I was doing this. Wouldn't understand how prepared we are. I looked at Ginny, determination taking the forefront of the dazzling array of emotions in her eyes. 

"Are you ready?" I questioned her and was met by several shocked stares and exclamations. I stepped towards her and cradled her face in my hands, softly stroking her cheek with the pad of my thumb, wiping several tears that had spilled from her eyes. I repeated the question pleadingly, "Are you ready, Gin?" 

She stared at me in full focus, before nodding her head, "Yes. Yeah, I'm ready 'Ari'." As she addressed me with her pet name, I knew it was time. I gently pulled her waist closer and roughly tugged her hair, so I could claim her lips. I kissed her with everything I had, trying to tell her how much I missed her, and how much she means to me. I pulled back for air, caressed her cheek once more, then stepped away and glanced at her family. 

I then grabbed her hands, and pulled her along with me whilst calling over my shoulder to the rest of the Weasleys, "We need to get to the Great Hall." I then murmured to Ginny, under cover of the noise the Weasleys were making, "Plan 7 for Luna, 2 for Ron and Hermione and 4 for Neville and Dean; will they work?" She glanced at me and nodded her head fractionally, aware of the unscrupulous gazes of her family. 

We reached the Great Hall, at which point I took charge. I muttered " _Sonorous _." and strode to the podium overlooking the hall, which was devoid of the four tables. "Right everyone," All eyes in the hall snapped to Harry. "Right DA listen up, split into your groups, Colin you're in charge of the under 17's, we've got individual jobs for you." At these words there was a noticeable shift in the hall, as about a quarter of the remaining students divided themselves into four different groups and Luna, Neville and Dean joined me and Ginny at the podium.__

____

____

I addressed the teenagers on the stage "Have you guys seen Hermione or Ron?" They all replied negatively, but suddenly nodded in sync. "We've got word from them," Luna told me. I snapped my head up to meet her eyes. "I want them here, right now, tell them I can handle the chamber and I have safe-places in measure. Tell them verbatim that 'they've got a team to lead'." 

Luna nodded at my command and started muttering into thin air, as I turned back to the students, DA and Order of the Phoenix. Just as I was about to speak Hermione and Ron rushed through the doors, clothes and hair rumpled, and catching my eye mouthed 'sorry;' I smiled grimly at them as they hurried to the front of the stage to join me. 

"Okay, this is how it's going to work, The Order of the Phoenix are working in group 2, that's Hermione and Ron, and students will be working with Dean or Neville. Colin's group will help seal passages and assist in evacuating the students, helping them gain safe transport from Hogsmead." I took a breath before once again addressing the rest of the hall. 

"Once you move to the group, they will give you a set of instructions. Good Luck and Stay Alive. _Quietus. _"__

__Ginny and I then hurried outside. I look at her face and kiss her before mirroring her position. Back to back, wands in the air. Electricity sparks as the magic hums in the air and a dome weaves itself together above us. Spectators stared in awe as we released magic into the air, together. As we panted in exhaustion I grabbed Ginny's hand. "Are you ready?"_ _

__"Are you?" She asked me. I looked into her eyes and chastely kissed her lips. I pulled back and held her against my chest, resting our intertwined hands on her stomach. I put my chin on her shoulder, staring at the incoming army._ _

__"Always."_ _


End file.
